Harry Potter and the Heirs of Magi
by King of Vaypouria
Summary: Post-OOTP. Dreams of Runes haunt a troubled Harry's waking thoughts and nightly dreams. Romance blooms and the past shall be all but forgotten. AU.
1. Dream of Runes?

Harry Potter and The Heirs of Magi

By King of Vaypouria

Disclaimer: all the usual rubbish we fanfic authors say.

Chapter 1- Dream of Runes

To say that Harry Potter was a Normal wizard, would be completely and utterly wrong, in fact Harry Potter was again prey to Visions and Dreams sent by the Worst Dark Lord in a 50 Years- Lord Voldermort, the Heir of Slazar Slytherin.

What Harry didn't know, or had not yet guessed / told is that, He was the Heir of Gryffindor and a descendant of the Ravenclaw Clan, and therefore, a severe problem to Voldermort. Who undoubtedly already knew of Harry's Ancestry. (To Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor.) Which in itself equals a great amount of money and power, including 4 seats on Wizengamont and 2 in the Magical Council!

Harry was twisting and turning in bed, his dream was a mixture of fact and fake, whereas riddles were being sent to challenge him,

DREAM SEQUENCE

Here was the 1st riddle-

The magi are I

The Wiz is Hard?

Hog warts?

Answer them each and tell me- what type of person teaches at Hogwarts who is a mage?

Harry remembered Hermione telling him that Professor Ravenclaw-Bygate was a mage, so he answered so. Harry was rewarded with a rune called- "Love" which started glowing Gold, followed by another Rune called "Health" which went Silver and then a rune named "Cure" which went green/white.

There was a small amount of Latin being chanted by unseen figures, as a large eagle and a mighty Griffin stood nearby, Harry didn't know what the Animals were doing there, but he happened to See several markings on the Lion, just under its nose and above its mouth, while the eagle has a strange gem-like mark on its breast- the eagle made eye contact with Harry who felt someone speak to him, in a way he associated with the phoenix song.

"Harry Potter, Take Great Heed, Stay True to Thwart The King Of Greed" Harry had no Clue of what it meant, but Harry gathered that it Meant Voldermort, though the clue seemed vague, it just seemed right.

END OF D.SEQUENCE

When Harry awoke, he was startled to see an Owl waiting above him, patiently awaiting him to wake, Harry removed the owl of his burden, which then flew away quickly. Harry Looked at the Letter he had received, it was from Professor Dumbledore-

Dear Harry,

I hope that this letter finds you in excellent form ("yeah right." Snorted Harry) and that your relatives are treating you well.

I have decided that you may leave the Dursleys and Go straight to either Headquarters or the Burrow in the 1st Week of August after your birthday.

Also depending on your O.W.L results, I would like you to send me the result of your Defence exam, as depending of your result, for what you do next year—This is VERY important!

Harry I know that you have just lost Sirius. But please Persevere and Press on, I know it may be hard, but please start trying to move on and be aware that neither Sirius OR your Parents wanted you to withdraw from everyone.

I am, yours Most Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

'Hmm That was strange, what could be so important about my Defence owl result-?' thought Harry.

"BOY/FREAK GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted the combined Voices of his Aunt and Uncle "AND GET THIS SUPID PARCEL THAT'S ARRIVED FOR YOU!'

an: Whats in the Parcel? What and see for the next installment of the H.O.M!


	2. A Mystery Gift and a New Relative?

Harry Potter and the Heir of Magi 

Chapter 2

A Mystery Gift and a New Relative 

By King of Vaypouria

DISCLAIMER: The usual rubbish yada yada, I don't own it etc.!

Harry decided to just follow his aunts and uncles wishes and went downstairs, when there he was greeted at the site of a large parcel covered in brown wrapping paper, with a symbol of a bronze eagle on the sides;

It was addressed to:

Mr. H.J Potter

Heir of Godric Gryffindor

The Smallest Bedroom

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

'Heir of Gryffindor? Wow!' thought Harry 'I wonder whats in it…'

As if on cue, that the parcel knew what he was thinking about, it suddenly unwrapped itself…, which happened to cause a shriek from Aunt Petunia and a minor earthquake as Dudley fainted. Harry didn't know what was more funny: The parcel or Dudley fainting, so he done the best thing- nothing: - lest to get him into trouble. Harry decided to have a look what was in the Box, this box must have fitted with an enlargement charm like the fake-Moodys trunk from 4th year.

There was something on top of a load of other items, which included books, armor, weapons, like staffs and swords, etc. It was a letter.

On the envelope there was written:

Harry Potter

Heir of Godric Gryffindor

Feeling déjà vu at the site of the words, Harry immediately virtually destroyed the envelope trying to get hold of the letter. The letter was bound by a bit of Blue Ribbon, which has almost a watery/silky feeling to it. Harry was almost able to feel the magic surrounding the letters bind.

There on a sheet of paper, written in the most elegant and regal handwriting Harry had ever seen was:

-------------------------------------

Dear Mr. Potter

It is of utmost importance that you read this letter before attempting to remove anything else from the box- there are enchantments, Which both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldermort would fail to reverse, or shield themselves from full harm at least; the effects of such magic.

In this box, contains several Ancient Texts of Phoenix Lore and Magicks

It is advised that you read the Book 'Olde Enchantments of Ancient Mages' for it will pass an amount of knowledge to so great, that you would be both an ally and foe of the Light Side, based upon how you choose to use this Knowledge.

I am aware that Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody has probably rubbed off on you, so I expect a bit of Paranoia none of the less.

Harry, it is on vital importance that neither Dumbledore nor Voldermort finds out that you have these books in your inventory at this present time. The Form below this letter is a Portkey (which is re-useable) to several residences one of which—Potter Manor. The Manor is your ancestral 800-Year-old Family Home, It is a Manor that is as large as Hogwarts and can fit just as many people there. The manor also has ancient enchantments to prevent theft, trespassing, and apparition and to some extent, animagi and portkey wards also. Or then again, you may wish to live in many of the family estates in Scotland or Ireland, though I must admit there is a very LARGE and Grand Castle in Scotland which we happen to own; near Hogsmeade Village, with a Capacity of 7500 people and 1000 house-elves. And you also know the place very well.

Now on the hard Explanation- I am the Last Living Pureblood descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, My wife was called Kirsty Potter before we married in 1922. When we married she adopted her ancestral surname as I did with mine; she became Lady Kirsty Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. While I was Lord Ravenclaw, Chairman of the European Magi Council, Head of Ravenclaw House (in 1925) Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts (1947), so to speak, I have quite a History- Most recently 1959- I was Promoted to Assistant Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry by Headmaster Dumbledore, form my previous position of Deputy Headmaster and Head of Ravenclaw House. I am still in that Position, so you have an ally in Hogwarts. Harry it is important to understand that I am doing this without Albus Knowing—He forbade me from ever contacting you, and even threatened to have me sent to Azkaban along with Remus should we ever talk to you before HE is ready.

So I ask that you please forgive me Harry, As I am the President European Magi Council, which is based in Stonehenge (as it has been for the last 1000 years) The Council could not afford the Head of the Wizengamont sending me to Prison. So In essence I waited. Until you needed me, and so I have revealed myself to you.

I am your great-grandfather on your fathers' side, The last trace with your ancestors Ravenclaw and to a small extent Slytherin and Hufflepuff. If you should feel right to forgive me, please remember that you have a home away from the Dursleys in Ravenclaw Manor, simply call for my Phoenix's Gemstone or Ruby and tell them to "take you/me home"

Your Great-Grandfather

Joshua MA Ravenclaw-Bygate

-------------------------------------------

President of the Magi European Council

Assistant Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Lord Ravenclaw-Bygate

Elder of the Wizengamont

Grand Sorcerer

Necro-Sorcerer

-----------------------------------------

'Wow!' Harry Thought, 'Whats the Magi Council Is It higher than the Wizengamont? I can leave the Dursleys? I have MAGICAL RELATIVES?"

------------------------------------------

What will happen next chapter? Any ideas

King of Vaypouria

Read and Review Please, all comments and criticisms accepted.


	3. Harry muses on magic and power

Harry Potter and The Heirs Of Magi

Chapter 3 ------ Harry muses on magic and power levels.

By King of Vaypouria-

All Characters apart from Joshua Ravenclaw-Bygate and all other NEW Characters are Property of J.K Rowling the other new ones not from the Books and featured in this fic Are MINE!

King of Vaypouria

----

It had been three days since he (Harry) had that large parcel from his supposed 'great-grandfather', and Harry was currently sitting on his bed reading one of the texts that were in the box- It was called 'Ancient Lore and Magi Magicks' By Lord Andromeda Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gaunt-Troudlen. There had been a note on the front cover saying that the British Ministry of Magic had outlawed this book in 1487. All due too the fact that the Book contained several types of magic thought to be legendary even then—Summoning- also known as—Spells of the Sacred Soul Mages. Where their powers were legendary as Sorcerer-Mages. Which are the higher brands of Summoner. Harry recalled the Book listing the Magical Ranks

AgeLevel

Parent's Apprentice

Warlock's/Witches Apprentice

17+Qualified Wizard / Sorcerer.

Power Level at Birth-

Squibs

Weak Wizard/Witches

Average Wizard

Average Warlock

Enchanter/Enchantress

Sorcerer/Sorceress Level 1-4 Higher Level 1.

High Level Sorcerer 1 / Grand Sorcerer Level 5 / Necromancer Level 3 (Minimum Level)

Grand Sorcerer Level 4 / Necromancer Level 4/ High Mage Starting Level 1

High Elite Sorcerer Level 1-5. Grand Sorcerer 1-4. High Mage Level 10-1. Magi Solider

Magi Officer, Magi Level 1 Arch Mage

Magi Commander Magi Level 1-3 Arch Mage. Averages of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Family Clans.

Magi General, Magi Field Marshal, Magi-Summoner etc. High Mage Sorcerer. Arch Mage Elder. Magi Tribe Elder. Eidolon. Crystal Warrior. Magi Council President. Magi Emperor Average Power of the Ravenclaw Family Clan Elder. Average Power of the Gryffindor Family Clan

201-400Grand Necro-Sorcerer, Arch Mage General. Magi Council Elder/Leader

The Book also said something about Eidolons being the Forces and Guardians of Nature and that Eidolons are the most powerful beings in the Universe. The book mentioned how to trace your magical heritage, and special powers like empathy.

That's all folks, see ya next time, sorry about this, but this is a filler.


End file.
